


Military education

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Academy, Jack's enrolled in the military classes. But his fellow students really are freaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military education

At Stargate Academy lessons were handled differently than at other Academies. After all they didn’t aim to be a stepping stone on the way to higher education, no, they wanted to bind the potentially brilliant minds to them, shape the men and women that would soon take big parts in science and military.

Because of these reasons there were lessons that normal Academies didn’t offer. Lessons like Advanced Physics – it’s not all rocket science, Prove it right – theoretical math for beginners or old languages - spoken anew. And for the more military minded people there were drills and trainings and weapon qualification test. And Jack was enrolled in all of them.

He’d always liked the structure and order the military seemed to promise, and even though submissives were usually not part of it he’d long ago decided that his status would never hold him back. He was quite happy that he’d get to join here before his change even happened and people would try to deter him, telling him he was too soft and precious to rob through dirt.

What he hadn’t imagined though, was the physicality that was noticeable between teachers and students. Because the teachers so were not limiting themselves to verbal smack downs. No, if you messed up here you better be ready to bend over and take it.

Of course Jack did his best not to end up in front of a smack-down, and he figured that his submissive tendencies were actually helping in that regard. He simply accepted the orders and didn’t stray from his tasks.

But that didn’t spare him the other niceties their instructors had to offer and that came in the form of smacks to the head when you weren’t paying attention and slaps to whatever body part was not in proper position today. And even though Jack resented the hell out of all these touches, not everyone shared his opinion.

A few of his fellow cadets seemed to have a never ending string of reasons to get into trouble. And there was a strange glint in their eyes when a firm smack hit their shoulder or a firm hand settled on their wrist to adjust the grip. Hell, they didn’t even care when they had to drop their pants for a spanking.

Shaking his head Jack focused his gaze forward again. He knew their instructor was close, could all but feel Hammond’s breath in his neck. And he would be damned if he gave the man a reason to smack him. That man had a hand made of steel. Lucky for Jack the guy standing next to him was not as controlled as he was, so a sneeze a few men down had him turn his head and Jack barely held back a snicker when he heard the distinct sound of hand meeting head.  
However, the sound quite literally stuck in his throat when the response was just a faint moan.

Damn, stuck with a freak again, he thought, hoping that at least this one would have the decency to get into trouble alone.  
There was no way he’d bend over again just because his partner obviously had the hots for their teacher. Or they just wanted their heads smacked, and why they couldn’t get their dom to do it for them he’d never understand.


End file.
